Chasing Pavements
by just altair
Summary: AU:Tak tahu apa-apa itu terkadang lebih baik daripada tahu yang sebenarnya.


**Disclaimer: TITE KUBO pemilik sah dari BLEACH, author gila ini hanya suka mempermainkan chara-chara yang ada demi kesenangan belaka. *plak**

**Penggalan lirik dibawah ini adalah bagian dari lagu Chasing Pavements yang dinyanyikan oleh Adele.  
><strong>

**Warning: Gaje, abal dan mungkin nista.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over<strong>  
><strong>If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further<strong>  
><strong>This ain't lust, I know this is love<strong>

Abu-abu, berdiri diantara kata hitam dan putih. Tersamar diantara terang dan gelap. Terselubung diantara kata sahabat sekaligus cinta.

Ketidakpastian atas sebuah perasaan, membuat apa yang terasa menjadi sepohon kasih yang penuh cabang. Bersahabat, sekian tahun terlewati dengan anggapan bahwa ia adalah teman, sebatas teman dan tak akan lebih dari teman. Tapi ketika berbisik pada nurani sendiri ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa berbohong, perasaan agung ini tak wajar untuk sebuah pertemanan.

Abu-abu. Ia memilih berdiri pada garis panjang berwarna tak jelas pada rangkaian titik-titik yang tak tahu harus kearah kanan bersama putihkah atau memilih membelot bersama sang hitam kearah kiri? Ia sahabat sekaligus pecinta, ia mengasihi sekaligus mencintai. Ialah Rukia Kuchiki, seorang mekanik yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada sahabat sekaligus _partner_nya dalam arena balap-Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tak pernah sekalipun ada maksud untuk menggunakan kata sahabat sebagai topeng. Lebih dari lima tahun bersama-sama merasakan panasnya dunia balap, ia tahu kapan harus bertindak sebagai mekanik dan kapan sebagai sahabat. Tak hanya dikala jaya bersama, saat si pembalap tampan itu mengecap kekalahan ia pun ada disampingnya. Selalu menyemangati ketika pembalap berambut terang itu tertinggal jauh di arena balapan, bahkan tak segan menjadi seorang 'perawat' ketika pembalap dari tim Honda itu mengalami cedera pada lututnya.

Terkadang memang menyakitkan, dapat menyentuhnya tapi tak bisa berujar bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Berada sangat dekat tapi tak dapat mengatakan pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya untuk menjauhinya.

Ia hanya bisa begini, memilih meredam api cemburu yang membakar hatinya dengan berkosentrasi merombak mesin motor berkapasitas 800 cc yang merupakan tugas utamanya sebagai kepala mekanik. Motor berpolet dominan jingga yang selalu terparkir untuk menunggu sentuhan-sentuhan tangan dinginnya itu merupakan saksi bisu dari pengendapan perasaaanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Motor besar itu terbentuk lebih dari seharusnya, karena ia lahir bukan hanya dari kerjasama seorang mekanik dengan seorang pembalap, ia terlahir dari persahabatan yang secara perlahan membuat si mekanik mencicipi pahit getirnya perasaan seorang pengagum rahasia.

Rukia menghela nafasnya penuh kelelahan. Menyimpan kata cinta ini sendirian adalah sebuah kepahitan yang ia pilih. Ia tahu kisah antara ia dan si pembalap tak akan pernah terbuat. Ia tahu bahwa dalam bulatan mata amber sahabatnya itu dirinya hanya terbayang sebagai seorang mekanik yang mampu membuat kecepatan motornya mencapai titik maksimum, bukan seorang gadis manis yang cocok untuk digandeng kemanapun.

Apalagi setahun yang lalu Ichigo memperkenalkannya kepada seorang gadis cantik bernama Orihime. Nama yang seminggu lalu tertera jelas pada sebuah undangan berwarna merah marun yang tertuju untuknya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan yang berhasil membuat airmata mengalir deras diatas pipinya bahkan membuatnya kehilangan kendali hingga melempar semua barang didekatnya tak tentu arah.

Ia meratapi takdirnya sebagai orang yang kalah, menangisi apa yang ia anggap sebagai sebuah ketidak adilan. Mengapa takdir harus menentangnya?

Namun semakin dipikir semakin ia dihakimi oleh nurani. Sejatinya ini adalah panen dari apa yang ia tanam. Ini juga salahnya. Kebisuannya selama ini juga adalah sedikit andil yang ia beri pada hasil akhir yang ia peroleh. Abu-abu yang menemani langkahnya sekian tahun ini membuatnya hanya terlihat sebagai sahabat, tak lebih. Lalu untuk apa ia bersusah payah menggugat takdir? Hanya membuang energi percuma. Ia telah kalah dari awal karena memilih menjadi pengecut, dirinya selama ini hanya membayangi Ichigo, tak mau memperlihatkan sosok aslinya agar dapat terlihat. Ini adalah salahnya. Ya, kesalahan seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang tak bisa menentukan sikap. Mungkin jika dulu berbicara dadanya tak akan terasa sesak seperti ini. Walau mungkin akan ada dua kemungkinan baik dan buruk yang ia terima setidaknya ia pernah mengatakan kata cinta itu.

Ah, ia ingin beban ini terangkat. Ia ingin mengakhiri siksaan yang mendera batinnya. Ia ingin mengatakannya, memberitahu apa yang ia rasa agar kelak tak akan pernah ada ganjalan yang terus menghakiminya seumur hidup. Ia harus mengambil sikap, bergerak menjauh untuk meninggalkan abu-abu yang selama ini menemani. Perkara hitam atau putih yang akan ia peroleh ia telah pasrah, sebelum lonceng gereja berbunyi maka Ichigo bukanlah milik siapapun, ia masih memiliki hak untuk menyatakan kata cinta itu. Egois dan tak tahu malu? Anggaplah demikian, nalarnya kali ini tak mau memusingkan kedua istilah itu. Kepalanya terlalu penuh oleh hujatan dirinya atas kebodohannya, tak ada ruang untuk dua pendapat yang mungkin akan melekat pada dirinya itu.

Rukia kembali menghela nafasnya yang makin terpenuhi lelah. Pria didepannya adalah sumber ia mengambil keputusan yang mungkin bagi sebagian besar masyarakat umum adalah keputusan memalukan. Menyatakan cinta pada pria yang keesokan harinya akan menikahi gadis lain? Tuhan! Apa tidak ada pria lain hingga ia harus nekat merebut calon suami orang? Mungkin itu yang akan terucap dari mulut kebanyakan orang jika mereka melihat secara sekilas keputusan Rukia.

Sayangnya lagi-lagi Rukia tak akan ambil pusing jika kalimat itu masuk kedalam lubang pendengarannya, karena mungkin memang benar ia adalah gadis egois dan tak tahu malu. Sekali ini, sekali ini saja, tolong biarkan ia menutup telinga dan matanya agar ia bisa dengan lugasnya menyatakan apa yang terpendam lama. Sekali ini saja tolong biarkan ia mengesampingkan perannya sebagai sahabat dan mengambil peran sebagai seorang perempuan yang tengah dilanda cinta.

Peluh menetes pelan diatas kening si mekanik, sepasang mata violetnya memandang penuh harap wajah tampan didepannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, kalimat itu bagai mantra yang terus ia rapal dalam hati, penenang yang berusaha ia beri untuk jiwanya yang tengah dilanda kegusaran.

Disebrangnya duduk si pembalap dengan dahi yang dipenuhi kerutan, sedikit risih dengan tatapan tak biasa yang dilayangkan oleh kawan baiknya itu. Mata ambernya bergerak memperhatikan, mencoba menerka apa yang ada dibalik pikiran si pemilik mata violet hingga kemudian dua pasang bola mata itu tak sengaja bertemu dalam satu tatapan, membuat ramainya suasana restoran di siang hari itu untuk sementara terlupakan. Teriakan tamu yang memanggil pelayan restoran, rengekan seorang anak kecil yang meminta es krim pada ibunya bahkan suara bising mesin pembuat jus pun terpinggirkan. Hanya ada mereka, disudut kanan dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan bibir yang sama-sama masih menutup. Dua insan yang tengah melakoni drama kehidupannya masing-masing ini lebih memilih diam, biarkan waktu bergerak untuk memaksa mereka bersuara, karena ternyata apa yang terlintas dalam benak tak dapat dengan mudah mereka ungkapkan.

" Ng.. a-aku dengar Ducati memintamu bergabung di musim depan." Pembalap berperawakan tinggi itu mencoba memecahkan bekunya suasana.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, balapan bukanlah topik yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Ichigo saat ini.

"Sudah kamu jawab? Lalu... apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Mungkin besok siang aku menemui mereka lagi. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum memutuskan tapi.. kemungkinan besar aku akan menolaknya."

"Menolak? Kenapa ditolak?"

"Aku.. tak terlalu cocok dengan motor pabrikan Italia." Jawab Rukia berbohong.

"Benarkah? Bukannya dulu kamu pernah mengatakan bahwa impianmu adalah menangani pabrikan luar?"

Rukia memilih diam sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Apa ini karena aku? Apa karena kamu merasa risih berhadapan denganku sebagai lawan?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang Rukia beri, ia tak ingin memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Rukia, jangan seperti ini! Jangan kau jadikan persahabatan kita sebagai sebuah beban, impianmu lebih berharga!

Hening sejenak. "A-aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu.." Jawab Rukia ketus.

Sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Rukia, Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Hari ini.. aku memintamu kemari bukan untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan."

Ichigo kembali mengangguk, tanda mempersilakan Rukia untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku.." Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, rasa gugup membuatnya harus menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya agar kalimat berikutnya mampu ia katakan. "Kita adalah... sahabat.." ia kembali terdiam, menatap sekilas wajah tampan didepannya. "Dulu saat aku masih mekanik biasa kita bersahabat sampai akhirnya aku direkomendasikan untuk bergabung bersama Honda pun kita masih tetap sahabat, dan sekarang saat aku adalah kepala mekanik dan kamu adalah seorang pembalap kelas dunia pun kata sahabat itu tetap ada." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia diam, kali ini mengatur nafasnya yang terasa agak berat. "Banyak masa yang kita lalui bersama, ketika media-media mempertanyakan kemampuanku, ketika beberapa mekanik pria mencemooh dan meremehkanku bahkan ketika musim pertama saat kita mengalami kekalahan pun kita terus bersama sebagai sahabat. Ya, sahabat, Ichigo." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya, menerawang jauh untuk menembus rentangan masa sekian tahun silam dalam ingatan. "Dan selama itu pula.. aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah bisa kubagi denganmu." Hembusan nafas terdengar samar, ia kembali menatap wajah Ichigo. "Aku... selama ini.. mencin..." Tak sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, ia terlanjur terpotong dering nyaring yang berasal dari saku celana Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf, tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo merogoh saku kanan celana jeans lusuhnya, mengambil sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam dari dalamnya. Melihat selintas nama yang tertera dilayarnya, sebuah senyum kecil terkembang diwajah tampannya, ia lalu menempelkan kotak hitam itu diatas telinga kirinya tanpa sedikitpun melunturkan senyumnya. "Halo, Hime!" Jawabnya mesra pada si penelpon disebrang sana.

Detik nama itu terucap dari bibir Ichigo maka detik itu pula segores kecemburuan tergores dalam hati Rukia. Wajahnya tertunduk, lesu bagai sekuntum bunga layu yang hampir kering. Ia mengenali si pemilik nama itu, terlalu mengenalinya bahkan hingga hatinya terasa sakit saat kemesraan itu terdengar dari bibir Ichigo.

"Aku sedang makan siang bersama Rukia, mungkin satu jam lagi pergi ke gereja untuk mengecek semuanya." Ichigo terdiam, menunggu lawan bicaranya menimpali ucapannya. "Iya, aku juga tak sabar, besok kita akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Ia tertawa kecil sejenak untuk kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oke, nanti kutelpon lagi ya." Si penelpon mengiyakan membuat Ichigo menekan tombol merah diujung kanan ponselnya.

Ponsel itu tidak segera dimasukan kedalam saku celana jeansnya, benda hitam itu hanya digeletakkan begitu saja disamping cangkir putih miliknya yang masih berisi setengah kopi. "Maaf, tadi Orihime menelpon, lalu sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tak terlalu sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya, Ichigo bertanya dengan nada santai masih berhiaskan seulas senyum.

Rukia diam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Pikirannya tengah kalut, dipenuhi sebuah kebimbangan yang menyeruak tiba-tiba akibat percakapan Ichigo dengan calon istrinya beberapa detik barusan. Kepingan keberanian yang seharian kemarin ia himpun itu justru terlempar kembali. Tak ada lagi nyali untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang terpendam selama ini. Kata cinta itu tak lagi sanggup terucap, terlebih setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri senyuman Ichigo yang merekah begitu tulusnya. Senyum kebahagian yang ia yakini tak akan bisa ia beri meski berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

Mulai merasakan adanya kejanggalan dari diri sahabatnya, Ichigo ikut terdiam. Lamunan si mekanik cantik mengusik lajur pikirnya, sedikit sadar bahwa Rukia tengah menyimpan masalah serius. "Ng.. Rukia, bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan? Rahasia apa yang kau simpan?"

Rukia semakin menunduk, keberaniannya yang telah terkikis habis membuat semua kalimat dalam benaknya mendadak lenyap. "Aku.. Aku.." Terbata-bata Rukia berkata, masih tak bisa memastikan kalimat macam apa yang akan diberi. "Ichi.. apa kau mencintai... Orihime?" Berusaha melawan getarnya suara karena kesedihan, ia bertanya dengan lirih. Niat awalnya untuk mengatakan kata cinta telah ia buang, kini ia hanya ingin tahu apa benar cinta itu hanya ada untuk perempuan itu?

"Ah?" Sejenak Ichigo terpaku, pertanyaan Rukia semakin menyiratkan kejanggalan. "Ya, tentu saja aku mencintainya, maka dari itulah besok kami akan menikah." Matanya melirik gadis didepannya yang tengah menundukan pandangan, sebersit penasaran mendadak muncul dalam hatinya, tak pernah ia melihat Rukia segelisah ini. "Memangnya.. ada apa ya, Rukia?"

Tak segera menjawabnya, Rukia mencoba menahan tangis dipelupuk matanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan memaksa bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, sebagai... sahabat aku ingin tahu saja apa pilihan mu ini adalah yang terbaik." Ia tertawa kecil, tetap berusaha menyembunyikan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Oh, begitu." Ichigo ikut tertawa kecil, mencoba mengikuti permainan yang Rukia sodorkan, walalupun dalam hatinya ia masih merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberi. "Kau tahu? Dulu aku pikir aku tak akan pernah bisa menyukai gadis seperti Orihime, dia terlalu manja dan cengeng, aku rasa kami tak akan pernah bisa tahan jika harus berduaan dalam waktu lama tapi.. semuanya perlahan berubah semenjak natal tahun lalu. Dia berdiri didepan pintu rumahku, menungguku di malam yang bersalju hanya untuk memberikan syal buatannya. Aku terharu, ternyata cintanya padaku sebesar itu hingga ia memilih menahan dinginnya malam dan tetap menungguku." Ichigo bercerita dengan wajah berseri-seri, tak terlalu sadar dengan kesakitan yang tengah dirasa seorang gadis saat mendengar tiap kalimat yang ia ucap. "Darisana aku mulai mencoba untuk mencintainya, ketulusan yang selama ini ia perlihatkan padaku berhasil membuatku menyadari kesalahanku selama ini. Aku memang pria yang bodoh ya!" Ia terkekeh, mengingat masa-masa dimana ia tak begitu perduli dengan calon istrinya.

Rukia tersenyum, senyum kegetiran yang ia paksakan. "Ya,kau bodoh. Kau bodoh, Ichi!" Maki Rukia dengan tetap tersenyum. Hatinya makin terasa perih, ia kalah telak. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang daritadi begitu lebarnya terukir diwajah Ichigo ibarat belati yang menikam-nikam hatinya. Tuhan! Kenapa bukan ia penyebab senyuman itu? Kenapa bukan ia yang bisa memberi kebahagian seperti itu pada Ichigo? Kenapa harus perempuan lain? Kenapa Tuhan?

"Eh.. Rukia, setelah ini ikutlah ke gereja bersamaku, kau tidak ada keperluan lagi kan?" Tanya Ichigo begitu polos.

Rukia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berharap bahwa matanya tak tergenangi sedikitpun airmata, tak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada siapapun, terutama Ichigo. "Maaf, aku ada urusan, tak bisa menemanimu."

"Oh, ya, tak masalah." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Ichi... Sepertinya aku pulang sekarang, ada yang harus aku bereskan.." Rukia kembali berbohong.

"Sekarang? Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita kan belum mengobrol banyak hari ini."

"Aku.. sepertinya akan menerima permintaan Ducati.. mungkin aku akan bergabung bersama mereka dimusim depan." Tiba-tiba Rukia berubah pikiran. Untuknya yang kini tengah mengalami patah hati pilihan pindah tim adalah cara satu-satunya, tak ada pilihan lain. Ia bukanlah robot yang tak berperasaan, ia adalah manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit, tak akan bisa berkata bahwa ia akan bahagia selama Ichigo bahagia karena itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan.

Raut keterkejutan memenuhi wajah si pembalap, ada apa sebenarnya dengan sahabatnya ini? Sedetik yang lalu ia mengatakan tak akan bergabung lalu sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba mengatakan akan bergabung? Ini bukanlah sikap yang biasa ditunjukan oleh seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Ya, ada yang aneh dalam diri gadis ini! "Rukia, hari ini kau aneh sekali! Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Lalu.. tentang rahasia itu.. rahasia apa sebenarnya?" Ichigo bertanya tak sabaran.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak ada Ichi, tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan saja ucapanku tentang rahasia itu, mungkin aku hanya... grogi menjelang pernikahanmu. Sahabat baikku akan segera menikah, aku hanya ingin ikut berbahagia tanpa merasa kehilanganmu." Kebohongan itu meluncur begitu manisnya dari bibir Rukia, begitu kontras dengan kepahitan yang nyata-nyata tengah ia reguk.

"Rukia, meskipun besok aku akan menikah tapi aku selamanya akan menjadi sahabatmu, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu." Percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang Rukia beri, guratan keterkejutan itu mulai memudar. Ya, mungkin Rukia hanya takut ia melupakannya, benar, hanya itu. Tak perlu cemas melihat perubahan sikap kawan baiknya ini. Besok gadis ini pasti kembali lagi seperti biasa, tak perlu cemas. Deretan kalimat itu terus ia gumamkan dalam hatinya, berusaha percaya pada sandiwara terlihat nyata yang tengah disuguhkan oleh Rukia.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Ng.. Ichi.. terimakasih karena telah menyadarkanku tentang impianku, aku percaya padamu dan meskipun kita kelak berhadapan sebagai lawan di arena balap tapi aku tetap sahabatmu. Ya, kita tetap sahabat, Ichi." Ucapnya agak lirih, entah kenapa kata sahabat itu kini terasa menyakitkan untuk diucapkan. " Ah, aku harus segera pergi, sudah terlalu siang, aku tak mau kepanasan dijalan." Ia berdiri agak terburu-buru, merasa tak akan sanggup lagi menahan tangis diujung matanya.

Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa diberikan pria berambut terang itu, ia hanya memberikan senyuman, berharap perempuan berambut hitam didepannya akan bisa merasakan ketulusan seorang sahabat dibalik senyuman itu.

Perempuan itu membalas senyum dari sahabatnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran, meninggalkan seorang pria yang tengah meyakini bahwa impian yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya adalah tentang impian seorang mekanik mengenai dunia balap, bukan tentang sebuah impian seorang perempuan yang ingin bersanding dengan pria yang ia cintai. Pria itu hanya bisa menatap si perempuan dari kejauhan, ia tak pernah tahu apa-apa. Tak pernah tahu bahwa abu-abu telah berbuah hitam, tak pernah tahu bahwa ada satu hati yang akan patah dikala ia menyatukan hatinya dengan calon istrinya esok hari juga tak pernah tahu tentang kesakitan yang menjadi dasar si perempuan memilih tak lagi menjadi pendampingnya di dunia balap.

Ya, terkadang tak pernah tahu apa-apa itu lebih baik dibanding tahu yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?  
><strong>


End file.
